Dietary fish oil has been shown to lower plasma vitamin E levels in mice. In order to determine whether fish oil has a similar effect in humans, and to differentiate between an effect on absorption vs. plasma clearance rates, human subjects will be fed test meals containing deuterated vitamin E and one of two experimental fats: fish oil or olive oil. Three weeks after completing this first phase of the study, the subjects will crossover and consume a second test meal incorporating the second fat.